istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle of Ragna Session 7
The seventh session in the campaign The Jungle of Ragna Preceeded by Jungle of Ragna Session 6 Plot As the party began to chase the tiefling fleet to Eilthyra Elmorn Dawntracker noticed that the water in the port of Lumbrea was a black sludge. The party rested and awoke the next morning to find themselves in the middle of a dense fog. They planned their attack on the fleet, plotting to overtake Zangretor Vicelord's flagship The Retribution so that the rest of the fleet would stop their planned assault. The party assisted Curry Blackclaw in navigating The Venturer through the rock spires which had erupted out of the seafloor as a result of the Ragna Island Curse. When they escaped the spires, the party noticed that the black sludge had caught up with The Venturer. As they pondered over what the sludge was, the black dragon Sjach the Black attacked the party. Sjach had been reanimated by Lolth, and in the process had aquired spider-like characteristics in addition to the raffle characters he carried due to his previous parasitization. After Sjach was bloodied his body split open, revealing the raffle core parasite, which the party mercilessly slew. The party decided to attack the next morning after resting. Curry Blackclaw would manuever The venturer alongside The Retribution, allowing the party a brief window of time to jump aboard before Curry retreated to safety. The attack began as K'Artanyik launched a rock with his dejada from 100 feet away, knocking a tiefling seaman out of a crow's nest and crashing to his death onto the deck of The Retribution fifty feet below. Phelaia and Trakas Cleavesong were the first to board, with Trakas bull-rushing a tiefling pirate off of the bow of The Retribution to die by keelhauling as The Retribution ran him over. K'Artanyik's clutch then leapt aboard and began to take the fight to the tieflings belowdeck. Istoniel Maglangul pulled another tiefling pirate off of The Retrubution where he died by being crushed between it and The Venturer. Radek Sunmarcher exploded more tiefling seamen in The Venturer's crow's nests with the divine radiance of Amaunator. Elmorn lanched salvos of arrows against the tieflings on deck before swinging across on a rope himself. The party endured a brutal fight against Zangretor's forces, but were able to cut through a large swath of sailors before K'Artanyik killed Zangretor, impaling him with the off-hand end of his gythka. Zangretor vomited blood, and began bleeding from his eyes before he stumbled overboard to sink beneath the waves. Witnessing the death of their marquis, the remaining tieflings aboard The Retribution surrendered, and a white flag was raised to signal the surrender to the rest of the fleet, who then returned to Lumbrea. Curry returned with The Venturer to take the party to Eilthyra and continue on The Great Migration, when Ispowon appeared with the Thri-Kreen clutch from belowdeck to claim The Retribution as his own. Later on, Trakas returned to Ragna Island to train their militia and lead the surviving tieflings. Istoniel returned to the island to study the magic items remaning in Zangretor's collection, while Radek returned to oversee the construction of a temple to Amaunator. Phelaia and Elmorn married each other, while K'Artanyik decided to travel the world with his clucth and to extinguish injustice. Thus ended saga of The Jungle of Ragna.